It'll Be a Winter Breeze
by KittenDoesFanFiction
Summary: A new pet is coming and Blythe is also coming back. When the pets see Blythe again will anything be new? Yes, she has a new pet also! Stick around and enjoy the show and go on adventures with your pet friends! Rated K plus just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own littlest Pet Sop

It was a nice day in LPS. Blythe was coming back in a week, Madison had been fired because of her allergies and Yungmee, Sue, and Jasper had been helping out. They all had things to do so sometimes all of them where in the store, sometimes all of them were busy. Yungmee had to work at the Sweets Shop, Sue had sports and Jasper, well, played video games all day...

* * *

Russel's POV

Well everything seems to be in order, pillows where they should be, remote where it should be, WAIT only 6 pets! Oh yeah I forgot to count myself. I was just going over the hourly check as Sugar Sprinkles purred in. Her sprinkles were not yet on her head meaning she probably just woke up.

"Sugar Sprinkles! Where have you been lately?" I said as she came in through the hole to Sweet Delights.

"Ah, nothing just been in my humble home sweet... Truck I guess. Sounded better in my head," she said. "So I hear a new pets coming in tomorrow,"

"What did you say dear?" Asked Zoe. I was the most shocked.

"Excuse me, but how come I haven't heard about this arrangement yet I mean I am or I-"

"Yeah, yeah, Spikey," said Sprinkles. "Relax, I only know that because Yungmee was talking about her grandma and her pet moving in and she said her grandma wanted to leave her pet at a day camp when she was busy so Yungmee suggested here,"

"Oh, we'll in that case..." I said. "What type of pet is she or he?

"Well I don't know too much, but from what I've heard it's a cobra," she said.

"What! This is most certainly not going to work, I mean I am a-" Sunil started.

"Chillax mongoose I was just messing with ya!" She said then started to laugh along with everyone else and Sunil joined in the laughter eventually.

"No but really," said Vinnie.

"Well she's-"

"Ah so it is a she!" Said Zoe.

"Yes she is a penguin," said Sprinkles.

"Ooh! What's her name!" Exclaimed Penny Ling.

"Well her name is Winter Breeze, but mostly I hear them call her Winter, Yungmee was telling Sue and Jasmine-"

"Jasper," I said.

"Right," said Sugar Sprinkles. "Anyway she told them she was and adorable lavender color and a beautiful pearly and creamy white with blue eyes"

"She sounds adorable," said Zoe.

"Yes but anyway I better get going! Bye," said Sprinkles and left.

"We'll throw her a welcome party!" Said Pepper when Sugar Sprinkles left.

"Okay sure," I said.

"I know I'll sing 'Let me Introduce You To Everyone'!" Exclaimed Zoe.

"I'll do the usual magic trick, this time I shall do paw fortune telling!" Said Sunil.

"So let me guess, Minka's doing a painting, Vinnie's dancing, Penny Ling is do rhythmic ribbon or whatever it's called, and Pepper doing jokes about..."

"The South Pole, seems appropriate," said Pepper.

"Okay, I'll hurry so it's ready by tomorrow," said Minka as everyone started to practice. I couldn't wait to see how this was going to turn out.

**So what do you think? Please tell me in the comments! If you like it, like the story so you can be informed when a new chapter comes out! Ideas are always welcome and in case you are wondering there will eventually be a horse involved!**


	2. Chapter 2: Winter Wonderland

I do not own Littlest Pet Shop

Russel's POV

I was sitting down watching the rehearsal for Winter's welcome party as Pepper took the stage right after Zoe's song.

"So, what did the explorer think when he got to the South Pole?"

"Dunno," I said.

"My whole world has been turned upside down!"

"Oh I get it, because the South Pole is on the bottom of the world,"

"Yep, and what do you call 50 polar bears in the South Pole?"

"What?" I asked staring at my clipboard.

"Lost! Polar bears live in the North Pole!"

"Good, Sunil!" I said as Pepper and Sunil traded places.

"I decided just to do a simple disappearing trick instead of paw reading so here it goes," he said. He had a box of confetti in his paw.

"Alright so I'm going to pretend you are Winter" he said waving his wand over the box it reappeared over my head except without the box. The confetti fell on my head, it was nice. Sunil took a bow and left as both Penny Ling and Vinnie took the stage together, neither fell or got tangled in the ribbon though. They wore the same outfits they wore to the fashion show. Minka was working on her painting. Everything was just fine.

* * *

Winter Breeze's POV

Lalalalalal bump bump bump, lalalalal bump bump... I was singing as I was in the backseat of the car when the car, and bumping came to a stop. Mrs. Lulu looked back at me and said softly, "Well, welcome to Littlest Pet Shop! Whence I settle down I will pick you back up from this day camp," sounded fine to me. As we walked in I walked to day camp area. It was dark. Really dark.

"Huh?" I said curios. Suddenly the lights flipped on as 7 animals popped out at me.

"Surprise," they shouted. I jumped as a porcupine (eventually I learned it was a hedgehog) led me to a chair.

"Um what is all you're names before we get into this," I asked him.

"You'll see," he said. "Zoe!" A purple dog, apparently named Zoe, started to sing and introduced me to everyone. Next came a skunk named Pepper apparently, told a few jokes about the South Pole, how did they know? A mongoose named Sunil I think covered me in confetti, a was dazzled by a dancing act of a lizard and a panda and I received an abstact art from a pink monkey named Minka. As I shook off the confetti they crowded me and told me about, Blythe, themselves, how they knew about me (which explained Pepper's jokes) and other stuff. Then they started to ask about me.

"I love to sing, mind if I do a number?" I asked.

"Oh! Me too my favorite song is "Dance Like You Know You Can!' Hit it Minka!"

"Sure!" Said Minka who then played a song.

"Wait I can't sing to this!" I said.

"Huh," said Zoe. I smiled.

"I need you to sing with me to! And Vinnie and Penny Ling, wanna dance with us! You two can join too Sunil and Russel! Party time!" I said. We partied for a while and had a blast.

"You are so fun darling," said Zoe.

"Yeah, you had me for a sec when you put down you're foot and refused to sing to that song," said Russel.

"Ya I thought you were gonna be a diva like Zoe," said Vinnie. "When she is really mad, really really mad, I mean she is so nice ya..." he said quickly.

"Ahh, thanks guys! You are so kind and-"

"Kibble time!' Said Sue (who I had been informed about) who was watching the shop. As we all ate I started to think of all the fun we would have.

**So I am really exited about my new book so I have published 2 chapters in one day! If I can get 2 comments from 2 different people I will make chapter 3! Or maybe I'll do it anyway... Please just leave a comment or follow me or my story!**


	3. Chapter 3: Nice to See and Meet You

**Hey I did get my 2 comments so this time can I get 3 comments from 3 different people for chapter 4? (Don't worry 3 is the highest I'm going) and BTW someone asked how Winter knew Penny Ling and Vinnie danced. They danced at the welcome party.**

I don't own Littlest Pet Shop

Blythe's POV

As fun as fashion camp was, well except for some divas but every place has them, anyway it was time to head home. As I waited for the plane I started to break.

"Oh no," I thought. "What if no one remembers me? What if there are a bunch of new pets that hate me?!"

"Don't worry," said Midnight who most have read my mind.

"I bet there will be new pets that hate me!" I said wanting to cry.

"No there won't stop that! You still have me anyway," she said. Midnight is my Shetland Pony. She is dark brown with green eyes and a white star on her forehead. She has white around her hooves and a black mane and tail. I got her from a stable with the money I made from my designs. She is only a little bigger then Zoe, making her hardly look like a horse, or a really small one.

"You're right I guess," I said.

"You're just nervous, " said Midnight soothingly. A heard a loud voice telling me my plane was leaving. I put Midnight in her carrier and got on. It was a peaceful flight and we landed in no time. As me and Midnight got into the car with my dad and I talked the whole way home about how much I missed everyone and how much fun I had. He didn't mind me having a miniature horse which I found surprising though.

Russell's POV

Blythe was arriving any minute now. We had nothing planned except some decorations and a cake. We were going to introduce Winter Breeze and that was it for the welcome party. I know I know we haven't seen her in 3 months but lately we've been busy having parties and hanging with Winter Breeze. She was fun and knew when when people were getting bored and knew to either kick it up a notch or end the party before people started to fall asleep with their face in the cake. She would make jokes with Pepper, once she gave Sunil a peanut box but when he opened it cobras popped out. He didn't eat peanuts for a month.

Anyway, even though she didn't know Blythe she could tell how much we loved her and did anything she could to enhance the small welcome home party and make it seem like Blythe would get here really soon. I had a feeling they would get along.

"Oh, Russell! Blythe sounds sweet, fun and a good time! I'm sure you can't wait to see her, I haven't even met her and I can't wait so I can't imagine how exited you are!" Said Winter sweetly.

"Thanks, but I am nervous that she won't remember me too well," I said uneasily.

"Oh please, you two sound like you had a great bond! If anything I'll be the only one who see doesn't know! If I can remember when I was adopted, you can bet you're spikes Blythe will remember you," she said sympathetically. I have to admit that cheered me up.

"Thanks Winter Breeze," I said.

"Oh please, just call me Winter," she said and gave me a hug.

"Ow! Spikes!" She said. She let go and stared to laugh.

"Sorry," I said laughing too.

"Thanks for cheering me up!" I said and relaxed as Winter went to talk to Zoe Penny Ling Pepper and Minka.

Third Person POV

After 20 minutes...

Blythe had just got home with Midnight and they stood outside the door to the day camp area, Blythe already said hi to Mrs. Twombley and her friends who were all working that day.

"You stay outside and come out when I give you the signal," said Blythe.

"Sure Hon," said Midnight.

Blythe went to the day camp area and got tackled by all the pets. One she hadn't seen before. After she got up Russell said,

"This is Winter Breeze,"

"Please call me Winter, or Breeze whichever fits," said Winter Breeze.

"How's Winter, and nice to meet you," said Blythe. Since Winter had been informed about Blythe's powers she wasn't to surprised Blythe talked to her.

"Well, there's someone I want you to meet, me pet, come on Midnight!" Blythe called. Midnight came out and all 9 pets introduced themselves. Midnight is shy at first but is brave when it is expected of her, like when someone is in danger. She loves to party and dance. She is a great dancer and her favorite songs have to be fast. She is speedy and loves agility and gymnastics and is very stylish. Most important she is very kind so she got along just fine with her new 8 friends. She explained a bunch of this about herself and the others shared about themselves too.

"You guys are awesome!" She said. Vinnie went to talk to Sunil when the party was over and Blythe went to unpack but he couldn't find him.

"Uh, anyone seen Sunil?" He said.

"Now that I think about it, no," said Winter.

"He's the blue one right?" Said Midnight.

"Yes, but he seems to be missing!" Said Russell.

Sunil's POV

Oh no... Help me!

**Wanna know where Sunil is? Leave a comment about what you think about the story and ideas are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4: Operation Cobra

Sorry for asking for comments, it's just that I love to check the reviews and see that someone has taken the time to write how much they love/hate the story. I will stop asking now, so thanks for the advice and support.

* * *

It was still becoming dark yet still no sign of Sunil...

* * *

Sunil's POV

Alright so I was hanging out with Blythe and Midnight when I notice something whiz behind me. I looked up and saw a black shadowy figure. It saw me too. It made a sign telling me to keep quiet. I started to run toward Blythe and was captured before I knew what hit me. When I woke up I was strapped to a chair. The shadowy figure was in front of me and stepped in the light. I gasped.

"Wait aren't you-" I said.

"Yes, that tiger at Largest Pet Shop? You all ditched me for freedom and I got caught but you all escaped," she said.

"But why?" I asked.

"Well, I eventually escaped too and me and my friends have come for revenge,"

"Wait, your friends? Who are your friends? And I forgot to ask, what is your name?" I said panicky.

"The name is Claws," she said. "And for my friends, you only meet them if you disobey my orders."

"What are your orders?" I asked a little shaky. She started to walk around me.

"Just one thing, you need to bring me Russell," said Claws.

"Why him?!" I said.

"He is the brains of everything," said Claws calmly.

"What if I don't?" I said gravely. She paused to stare at me angrily. Then she relaxed and snapped her fingers. She stepped in to a glass room as the 3 walls (1 was the glass room) started to go down to reveal hundreds of cobras. There were two walls and the second was made of clear plastic so they couldn't get to me but if I refused the plastic would definitely go down too with the push of a button. As they snarled at me Claws came back out.

"Shall we do the rest of the meeting like this? I like we will," she smirked. I sat there stunned and clueless of what to do.

"I'll be watching you, one wrong move and the wall is coming down," said Claws still smirking. I didn't know what to say. Then I thought of a plan.

"Fine," I said calmly. I had a plan and I wasn't sure if it would work but I had to try.

"Good," said Claws. "Follow me," as I followed her I took a deep breathe, slipped away behind her and ran for the glass door. Claws looked back and ran towards me.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled as I slammed the door on her face and locked it then looked at all the buttons. I pressed one that added another layer of plastic to the door and wall sound proofing it so I couldn't here Claws and it was even harder for her to get in. Then I took a deep breath and lifted the lid to a button reading danger. I knew I wouldn't be getting out anytime soon, I pressed the button as the plastic walls went down and the cobras started to come out. Claws looked behind her then started to scream at me but I couldn't hear her. The cobras started to attack Claws and I closed my eyes I couldn't look. I was trapped in there for a while.

Then I saw a phone. I grabbed it and dialed the number to the pet shop pets. They got a phone from Blythe so she could talk to them. Russell answered.

"Hello?" He said.

"It's me Sunil," I said.

"Sunil! Where are you!" He shouted. I told him what happened.

"Aren't you a magician?" He said.

"Yes but I don't have my wand!" I said.

"Do you know how you got there?"

"No, I was unconscious,"

"We will do our best to find you then," said Russell and hung up.

* * *

Winter Breeze's POV

Russell told us everything. No one messes with my friends. No. One. Everyone was sad or worried, I was mad. No I was Furious. Something about me, when I'm mad you don't wanna mess with me. Good thing I'm hardly ever mad.

"Listen everyone! We are going to find Sunil! Now!" I said. Everyone looked at me. Told you I change when mad.

"Thanks but we don't know where he is," said Penny Ling.

"We'll find him," I said. "So we know there were lots of cobras. Is there a cobra sanctuary anywhere near?"

"Maybe, how can we figure it out though?" Said Russell. I paced around clueless. I looked up and saw our phone. I grabbed it.

"Anyone have small fingers?" I asked. I don't have fingers I'm a penguin.

"I do, but they stick," said Vinnie.

"I've got a stick!" Said Minka. I face-palmed. But it was all we had. Still no fingers so Zoe used her paws to hold the stick and search. There was a cobra sanctuary.

"Call Blythe," I said.

"But she's unpacking!" Said Russell.

"Now!" I said. Again, anger mode.

"Okay but why don't I go and tell her in person, to show her how much we need her?" Suggested Midnight. "After all I am her pet and I'll be let in the apartment if anything,"

"Good point! You are the only one who will have a 100% chance of getting in," said Pepper. As she galloped away I relaxed and took that time to explain my rare rage mode before it came back. When the mare returned she had brought Blythe. Blythe drove us to the sanctuary when she heard everything. Sure enough, you could see a tiger standing in a tree fighting of cobras.

"How do we get in?" Midnight asked Blythe.

"We'll check the back," said Blythe. I led the way. There was a door but it had a combination lock.

"Horses are strong, Midnight try and knock it over," I said. Hesitating a little Midnight charged and failed.

"Ow..." She moaned.

"Ugg!" Said Vinnie and climbed up the door. He opened if after playing with the lock.

"12345," he said smugly.

"I always thought cats were stupid," said Zoe. We all stood there in awe for a second before walking in. It led to the room Sunil was in. He was leaning against the door there were cobras knocking against it.

"Thank goodness, I was starting to doubt your return," he said.

"Come on! Let's go!" Said Blythe. We went home. I returned back to normal.

One adventure down. Hundreds to go.


	5. Chapter 5: Ring-a-Ling

So I was wondering... Maybe I might start doing pre-chapters to maybe tell you what's up and what I may be doing. I'm not sure if the rules allow that or if you guys want it but I thought maybe you guys would like it. Also i was wondering if you wanted any romance in it, anyway back at the pet shop...

* * *

The pets had finished their first adventure.

Winter Breeze's POV

* * *

We were all talking about yesterday. It was morning and Blythe was unpacking the rest of her stuff.

"Haha, I can't believe what I do when I'm mad!" I said. I stood up and started to walk around like Godzilla. The pets laughed.

"Well you got the job done and that's all that matter's!" Said Sunil.

"So how were your dreams last night?" Pepper asked. I got the joke.

"Full of cobras," he said. It was the answer we wanted and we laughed.

"Hey I got you some peanuts!" I said. Sunil crossed his arms.

"No! I'm not falling for that again I shall go and watch tv!" He said. As he opened the wooden container holding the remote. As planned cobras popped out of it.

"How did you know he would watch tv?" Asked Russell then started to laugh.

"I didn't!" I said laughing. When we all stopped laughing they all looked at me.

"What do you mean?" Asked Minka.

"I don't know but I am hungry," said Sunil. He went to open the mini fridge and more cobras popped out. We laughed some more.

"What's next? Cobra-izizg the door?" Said Sunil though he too was laughing.

"Hi! I'm taking a break and decided to visit!" Said Blythe. We could hear her through the door. She obviously was taking things out of the car cause she didn't take the dumb waiter. As she walked through the door cobras popped out at her.

"Yes!" I said and laughed. Blythe looked at us.

"Long story," said Midnight.

"Yes, Midnight when I go back to unpack I'm almost done so I want you to see your new home!" Blythe said. "But for now, guess what I found!" She said.

"What?" Said Penny Ling. she reached in her pocket and pulled out a ring.

"Ooh pretty can I have it. Can I have it! CAN I HAVE IT!" Asked Minka.

"No, not yet," said Blythe.

"Where did you find it?" Asked Russell.

"Outside the door of the shop," said Blythe.

"Can I see it," he asked. Blythe hesitated then handed it over.

"There are words on it!" Said Russell studying it. He turned it in his paw and squinted.

"This Ring is for..." Said Russell.

"Who!" Asked Midnight.

"Someone seemed to have scratched it out," said Vinnie looking at it over Russell's shoulder.

"Who could it be?!" Asked Minka.

"What could it do?" Asked Russell.

"What do we do!" Asked Vinnie. I stepped up.

"I will put it on! For science!" I joked.

"Are you sure Winter?" Asked Blythe. I answered without hesitation.

"Of course!" I said. I didn't have fingers but it was more of a bracelet to be since it was big and I was small. I put it on. Nothing happened. Everyone was gasping though.

"What?" I asked.

"W-Winter?" Asked Midnight.

"What happened?" Midnight, Sunil, Penny Ling, and Vinnie all screamed and ran. I looked at myself. I was a human! I had pale skin like my pearly white stomach and curly lavender hair. I had blue eyes and I was wearing a light blue shirt with navy stripes and some jeans. I felt weird.

"What happened to you dear?" Asked Zoe. I took the ring off and turned normal again.

"Dunno," I said terrified.

"Should we destroy it?" Asked Midnight coming out of her hiding spot with the others.

"Wait if it turned Winter into a human, what would it turn Blythe into?" Asked Vinnie. Blythe stepped back.

"No, no way!" She said. We did our sad faces. We were quite convincing.

"Oh fine! She said. And put it on. She turned to a brown bunny with blue eyes a blue stomach and a blue tail. She screamed and took the ring off right away.

"Wow!" She said. "Let's destroy it!"

"No way! It could come in use!" Said Russell.

"We will hide it in the closet okay?" I said. And we did.

* * *

Claws' POV

A magic ring huh? I had a camera set up in the shop watching them. Well I have my ways I thought. I snuck down to the pet shop under the sewers. I had managed to escape the cobras. After a few long hours I finally found the Pet Shop. It was night time. I snuck in and grabbed the ring. I tried it on. It was the right ring. I went back to my sewers home and examined it.

"Ha, at last a working plan! I said. I waited until morning put it on and climbed out of the sewer's. I stole some girls bike and rode to the school by largest ever pet shop. I took a deep breathe and walked in. Some girl with short and curly orange hair walked up to me.

"Are you new here?" She asked.

"Um, yes," I said. She understood me. She smiled.

"Welcome then!" She said. "The names Sue! Come meet my friends," she said grabbed my arm and pulled me along we ran to two girls and one boy. I smiled smugly as I recognized one of the girls. I have to admit, it was weird walking and being able to talk.

"Hey guys meet... Uh..." Said Sue then looked at me.

"Claw-" I stopped myself. "Cla... Claudia, Claudia!" I said thinking fast. Sue didn't even notice.

"Well Claudia meet Jasper, Yungmee, and Blythe," they all waved in turn and smiled except Blythe. She looked at me funny.

"Do I... Know you?" She asked pointing at me. I stopped. Uh oh.

"Don't be silly Blythe!" Said Jasper. Blythe then kept quiet and stared at me suspiciously as I answered lots of questions from the other three about myself.

* * *

Blythe's POV

Claudia huh? Seems familiar, vaguely familiar, I'm pretty sure this isn't a lie. Maybe it is. Maybe it's a side effect from the ring! I don't know, maybe I should destroy it I thought. I dismissed the thought and started to chat with Claudia.


	6. Chapter 6: Lord of the Bling

**Sorry this is so late. I already wrote it the pressed a wrong button so had ton rewrite it. Hope you understand. And I have decided not to do pre-chapters I might just give a tiny what's up in the comments. Thanks everyone for reading! You rock!**

***I waddle away as Winter Breeze***

I do not own Lord of the Rings (for the title this is not a crossover) or Littlest Pet Shop.

* * *

**Blythe's POV**

I still think I recognize her. She had fiery red hair with a scar under her eye and on her arm. She had green eyes and wore a tiger print shirt with jeans. Suddenly my mind went t Claws. I thought about how she kidnapped Sunil. Claws. Claw. Clau. Claudia! I thought. I wasn't sure. As time went by in class I thought.

"Blythe?" Asked the teacher. I looked up.

"Wait, what was the question?" I asked as other people shot their hand up. Including Claudia. Then I saw it. The ring!

"Well Miss Blythe I will call on Claudia and see you in detention for not listening in class. As time went by I thought about what I should do. I couldn't let her know I was suspicious. In detention I thought of a plan.

2 hours later...

Winter Breeze's POV

I was in rage mode. Blythe told us everything. I have also been told that when in rage mode my lavender feathers turn pink. The more angry I am the more hot pink they turn. Now they might as well be red.

"I knew it! Why didn't we destroy it?! Oh yeah it was because of Russell, well this sure is COMING IN USE ISN'T IT!" I shouted losing it. Rage mode makes me another penguin. Especially when it is red. I take it out on everyone. I feel horrible about everything I do. Anyway, Russell looked surprised then saw my feathers. Then he too got angry at me.

"It was YOUR idea to hide it in the closet!" He said.

"Yeah well at least I don't poke everyone when THEY all wanna have a group-"

"STOP FIGHTING EVERYONE!" Shouted Blythe over our bickering.

"And by everyone," Penny Ling said.

"She means you two," finished Pepper and Midnight together.

"Yes, and we aren't gonna get anywhere by fighting! And I know you are mad Winter and when your feathers are red, it means trouble and thank you for caring but-" Blythe was interrupted by me. My feathers were lavender.

"I'm very sorry all of you, especially Russell I know I become another-" Russell stopped me.

"I know and I'm sorry to but we need to get that piece of bling back!" My feathers turned light pink again.

"I thought of a plan," said Blythe. Hours went by as we worked on it (by we, I mean me, Blythe and Russell) then I went to explain it as the other two worked out the kinks.

"Alright!" I said my feathers were getting hotter as time drew nearer to 9 o' clock when we took action. Now it was 8. I had hot pink just not hot hot pink. Only red makes me angry at everyone.

"So at nine Blythe will drive us down to the nearest sewer brown lid thingy" I said. Russell rolled his eyes but didn't bother telling me the name for it.

"Blythe will hold it open for us but she will not go in," I said.

"Whence in Sunil will use his physic powers to find exactly where Claws is in the sewers," I said.

"Wait how do we know Claws is in the sewers?" Asked Midnight.

"Based on her smell at school," said Blythe. They were done with the plan.

"Then Vinnie will follow the directions quietly on the roof of the sewers with a headpiece to communicate with Penny Ling," I said.

"Yes, and then Vinnie will spy on Claws and help everyone find the safest spot to get to her through Penny Ling," said Blythe.

"When we find her, Pepper will run up and spray her hopefully blinding her for a while and Zoe will sing as loud as she can leavening her deaf hopefully," said Russell.

"We will all have headphone to put on when we get close to her," explained Blythe quickly.

"Then Russell will roll into a ball and roll at Claws knocking her back along with Midnight while Minka jumps on her and grabs the ring. She will then toss it to me and I will swim ahead since I have the ring and can swim faster then you can run," I said.

"Yes since the sewer is right next to the pet shop she will run in first then wait for the rest of us," said Russell.

"Is that everyone?" Asked Blythe. Everyone nodded glancing around at each other. An hour passed.

* * *

Sunil's POV

It was time. We were in the sewers and it was my turn. I thought. I saw the sewers. I concentrated harder. I saw us. Then my picture of us started moving until I saw Claws. I described the directions and the location after I was done.

* * *

Vinnie's POV

I was almost there. I saw Claws. I started to whisper to Penny Ling.

"Alright I'm here," I said.

"Good"

"There is an easier way to get here though," I whispered looking around. I gave directions.

"Great we are on our way," she said then tuned out.

* * *

Midnight's POV

We were putting on our head phones. We all took a deep breathe and jumped out as Zoe and Pepper charged and blinded and deafened Claws. She was in cat form and had the ing in a plastic bag. Me and Russell charged as they ran back and Minka climbed the walls.

* * *

Winter Breeze's POV

Minka tossed the ring to me as everyone retreated. I tried it on to make sure. It was the right ring I slipped it water was gross but I jumped in for my friends. I swam back and only Midnight could keep up. We were back in the pet shop and we destroyed the ring with a hammer we still had from Shivers visit.

Adventure two and what a thrill. I could hardly sleep that night. When I finally went to bed my feathers were lavender.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Ideas or maybe a background pet are always welcome! Maybe your pet might make an appearance or two. Look in the comments for a small sneak peek!**


	7. Chapter 7: Deal or no Deal

Claws POV

What... Just... Happened... I thought. I could not believe what happened as I stood there they had been gone for a while seemed like years.

"I need..." I thought. I stopped myself, my voice echoed loudly I am not sure if I am alone so I whispered so no one could hear...

? POV

As I scampered across the floor of the sewers I heard an echo. Soft but fierce. I could only make out, "Mi... Ne... Be... Side..." Mine Beside? Huh, I scampered over to where the noise came from. I saw a beat up tiger.

"What are you talking about?!" I yelled. She turned to me and smiled deviously. Uh oh.

"What do you mean?" She smiled but her eyes were fierce.

"You... You... Said..." I dare not say too much. "Something... About..."

"Stop!" Now her mouth was fierce as well. It was an angry mouth biting it's tongue not to scream wildly. Then she walked over to me and put her index finger under my chin and pushed it up so we were eye-to-eye.

"You have heard too much," she let go and took two small steps back. The end.

Sunil's POV

I wasn't sure... About Claws. Was she after us? Maybe. I should spy on her I have finally mastered my physic powers. I closed my eyes. Nothing... Blackness dark blackness. Then I saw a dog crying for help. Blackness again.

I opened my eyes and ran. Ran for the sewers. I was scared out my mind of that image but I ran. I recognized him. Anyway I do not need any help no, I can do this on my-

"Need help?" Asked a voice. I spun around. I know normally you run when you hear a voice behind you I mean I scream at movies, "run for the love of God don't just stand there! What do you want a five star limo to come pick you up, FLIPPIN' RUN!" But still that is how TV shows work and I have been watching lots of TV lately, any who. The voice belonged to Claws.

"It was a trap wasn't it," I thought, just like the movies.

"Yes it was!" She said.

"What! But I thought that, in my head!"

"Surprise!"

"Are you?"

"Yep,"

"So that blackness..."

"It hurt but I just had your friend inherited all the pain it took to block the signal!" Claws smiled. How did a cat figure that out!

"Easy! You are forgetting I'm physic I can read your thoughts, and inventors thoughts!" Then Winter popped out behind me.

"What is going on! What are you doing here!" Her eyes flashed and her feathers flashed red then went down to light pink.

"Look I will set Digby free if you give me Winter Breeze for 24 hours!"

Digby, oh it was Zoe's crush from a long while back!

"Oh yeah, Zoe told me about him," said Winter uneasily.

"Deal?" Asked Claws putting her paw out.

"NO!" I yelled. Winter stared at me angrily. Her feathers faded to lavender with bluish tint which I bet means she is sad.

"This is my decision," she said then took a deep breathe. "Yes," she said. I knew I couldn't change her mind so I stood clueless. Claws took her and came out with Digby.

"Shouldn't have done it..." Muttered Digby. The rest came out wondering what happened and we quickly explained everything.

"Oh no!" Said Minka.

"Speak whatever is on your mind! Claws can read thoughts, but she can not hear you from a far!" Said Digby.

Winter Breeze's POV

Uh oh... At least my friends are safe though. OW!


End file.
